


(Until the end) Say you'll be mine

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles returns home to find someone unexpected waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Until the end) Say you'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DaughterOfScotland who wanted something Peter/Stiles. This is my first time writing this pairing. I have an idea for more of this. Let me know if you like it.

“Oh what I wouldn’t give for a day to be the Alpha again.” Stiles hears as he walks into his room. 

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?” He asks Peter, who is sprawled across his bed, looking like he hasn’t a care in the world.

Peter’s mouth curls into a smirk. “You shouldn’t leave your window open Stiles. It’s like an engraved invitation to come inside.”

Stiles crosses the room and says with more bravado than he actually feels, “You need to leave.”

Peter smiles eerily at him and steeples his fingers under his chin. Like some kind of Bond villain Stiles thinks. “Don’t you want to know why I would want to be the Alpha again?”

Stiles bites his lip in nervousness. “Not really no.”

“Oh but you do,” Peter says, sliding off of the bed and gracefully standing. “I can hear the interest in your voice even though you heart is beating like a rabbit’s.”

Stiles backs up into his desk as Peter moves towards him. “Alright I’ll bite. Why?”

“No I’ll bite,” Peter says, taking a deep inhale. Stiles wonders what he’s smelling. “You that is.”

“What?” Stiles asks faintly. He shudders as Peter draws near.

“I would bite you and claim you for my own Stiles. You would make an excellent wolf you know? And an even better mate.”

“But I don’t want to be a werewolf. And I don’t want to be yours.”

“Tsk tsk Stiles,” Peter purrs drawing flush with Stiles. He reaches out and runs a hand down Stiles arm in a gentle caress. “You shouldn’t lie to a werewolf.”

Stiles shudders again, although this time it isn’t out of fear and releases a deep exhale. “I’m not lying Peter.”

“Say my name again,” Peter commands, gripping Stiles’ arms almost bruisingly. “I do like the way it sounds rolling off your tongue.”

A few seconds go by. “Peter,” Stiles whispers, chewing on his bottom lip.

Peter groans and pulls Stiles against him roughly, taking his mouth in a bruising kiss. Stiles’ heartbeat jumps and he stands still in shock. Peter licks at Stiles’ lips, almost begging for entry. Stiles moans as he reaches up and grips at Peter’s shirt in desperation. Peter takes advantage of this and thrusts his tongue in, twining it around Stiles’ own. He bites at Stiles bottom lip, tugging on it, making Stiles moan and thrust against him. Stiles wonders when he got hard, but he rubs against Peter, trying to create some friction against his cock.

Peter pulls back suddenly, a dark frown coloring his face. “Say you’ll be mine Stiles.”

Stiles stares at him dumbfounded. What?

Peter slides his hands up, cupping Stiles’ face in them and staring intensely into Stiles’ eyes. “Say. You. Will. Be. Mine.”

Stiles licks his lips and nods; anything to get Peter to kiss him again.

“Say it!” Peter commands, tugging on Stiles’ head and shaking it a little.

“Yours,” Stiles gasps out, “I’ll be yours.”

Peter’s eyes shine electric blue for a minute. He tilts Stiles’ head and settles his mouth over the pulse point in his neck. “Mine,” he snarls and bites down hard, piercing Stiles’ flesh and drawing blood.

Stiles stiffens, his body as taunt as a bowstring ready for release, and arches into it. Endorphins and something else that Stiles just can’t name run through his body and he comes, untouched by either Peter or his own hand.

“What?” he gasps, searching Peter’s face for an answer to his not quite formed question. 

Peter smirks and trails a finger down the side of Stiles’ face. He kisses the corner of Stiles’ mouth tenderly. “Nothing to worry about dear. Now, I need to go see my nephew about reclaiming something.”

Peter turns and climbs over the windowsill and then he’s gone.

Stiles thinks about what Peter just said and races to the window. “Peter wait!”

He sticks his head out the window and looks around but Peter is gone. He raises a shaking hand to his neck and feels the bite mark and then touches his lips, the phantom touch of Peter’s mouth still lingering. He frowns worryingly and slides down the wall. What did Peter mean by reclaiming something?


End file.
